Emma Frost Comes Of Age
by Song Of A Free Heart
Summary: Jack Frost was barely eighteen when the death of his parents left him with custody of his 14 year old sister Emma. With the help of his girlfriend Rapunzel, he's learning that raising a teenager is not easy. A collection of drabbles involving Jack's reaction to his sister coming of age. T for language and situations


**Summary: Jack Frost was barely eighteen when the death of his parents left him with custody of his 14 year old sister Emma. With the help of his girlfriend Rapunzel, he's learning that raising a teenager is not easy. A collection of drabbles involving Jack's reaction to his sister coming of age.**

**Eva Marvex and I were discussing how the fandom's name for Jack's sister (Emma) coincides with the **_**X-Men**_** character Emma Frost… who is known for her scandalous outfits and blatant sexuality (to the point that some of her "shirts" defy the laws of physics). Which led to us talking about how Jack would freak out during his sister's teen years, and end up crying to Rapunzel whenever he was in over his head. And I remembered a fancomic someone did of Jack telling is sister that, no, she could not go to the prom. Eva declared she needed the story, and it turned into this. **

**If any of you have suggestions for coming-of-age situations, let me know. For this first one, I'm still stunned that my mom allows my 16 year old sister to shop at Victoria's Secret… when I never set foot in one until I was 20! So, that was my inspiration. **

**I do not own **_**Rise of the Guardians**_** or **_**Tangled**_**. They're the property of their respective owners.**

_Emma Frost Comes Of Age_

_Chapter 1: Victoria's Secret_

"I'm back!" Emma called as she opened the door of the mud room and stepped into the house. Jack and Rapunzel's cars were both in the driveway, so she knew they were there. (Plus, Jack rarely left the house when she went out, incase anything went wrong.)

"We're in the kitchen," her brother called.

Emma dropped her bags from the mall on the floor of the entryway and followed his voice to the kitchen, where she could hear Rapunzel laughing over something. The air was warm and delicious with the smell of soup and baking bread. Jack had made progress in the kitchen in the past three years, but Emma was always glad when Rapunzel was the one cooking.

"Welcome back," he said, giving her a quick one armed hug. He already held a steaming bowl in one hand, a piece of bread propped on the rim of his favorite blue bowl. "How was the mall?"

"It was the mall," she said, leaning over to look into the mixing bowl Rapunzel held. "Cookies?"

"Muffins," the blond replied. "Jack requested blueberry muffins."

"Why blueberry?" Emma wrinkled her nose. "Chocolate chip are better."

"I'll see what I can do," Rapunzel said, with a small roll of her eyes. "The soup is on the stove, bread's one the counter. Help yourself."

"No thanks – I ate at the mall," Emma said. "I do have to go to the bathroom, though."

Jack waved her in the direction of the downstairs backroom.

"Do you have any money left?" he called after her.

"A little," Emma said, thinking of the few bills she'd stuffed in her purse when she'd gotten them back as change. "Why?"

Jack had handed her two hundreds when she'd left that morning – something she knew she probably owed to Rapunzel. Jack earned enough working at the ski shop that money wasn't tight, but he still wasn't inclined to drop a lot of money without good reason. And shopping, in his mind, was usually not a good enough reason.

Rapunzel was probably the only reason they'd made it through the past three years without killing each other. Once the initial closeness caused by grief had worn off, their sibling rivalry had returned in spades. Worse now because he was her guardian, not just her brother, so she actually had to listen to him.

"Just curious."

She shut the bathroom door, but thought she heard Rapunzel giggle.

All in all, not a bad day. She'd scored well at the store, with Pippa and Cupcake's help, and Jack was in a good mood. Her plan was to take her bags upstairs and sort them out before she started a load of laundry so they would be ready when school started in a few days. Her junior year.

She was the sister of the commonly acknowledged hottest guy in Burgess, and she intended to live up to that reputation. (Thankfully Jack was finally – reluctantly – allowing her to wear makeup. The Frost home had been extremely tense during her freshman year.)

It would be a quiet evening. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

That was her thought while she dried her hands, at least.

"Emma Marie Frost!"

Emma froze with her hands in the green towel, staring at her wide eyed reflection in the mirror. What on earth had she done now?

She opened the bathroom door and stepped out cautiously. "What?"

"What the hell is this?"

Uh-oh. He was swearing. He never swore. He'd stopped swearing about the time he'd started dating Rapunzel, back in their junior year. Part of shedding his Nightmare Jack persona, or something like that.

He was holding the string up a bright pink bag with silver lettering on the side, pink tissue paper poking out of the top.

Emma blinked, trying to understand why his blue eyes looked ready to kill something.

"It's a Victoria's Secret bag?"

"What were you doing there?"

"…shopping?" Was that a trick question?

"For _what_?"

That had to be a trick question.

"Jack, while you're my brother and probably don't want to think abut it, I do wear underwear."

"They don't sell underwear, they sell lingerie," Jack said. "And you're sixteen."

"I didn't buy lingerie – I bought _underwear_," Emma snapped. "It's not a big deal."

"Like hell."

Second use of that word. She was on very, very thin ice apparently.

She looked over at Rapunzel, who stood halfway between Jack and the kitchen, watching the siblings carefully with her bright green eyes, probably weighing if it was a good moment to step in or if she should let them deal with this one on their own.

"All my friends shop there," Emma said, trying to keep her voice cool. Though the moment the words were out of her mouth she knew they were the wrong thing to say. She went on quickly before he could pull the "if everyone jumped off the bridge…" cliché. "Even Rapunzel shops there, and you two aren't sleeping together."

"Rapunzel's an adult."

"I didn't buy lingerie, Jack. I'm not sleeping with anyone – and I'm not going to!"

"Then what's the point?"

"Jack." Rapunzel rested a hand on his arm. "How about a time out? Emma, why don't you take your things to your room, and both of you can take a breather."

"I don't need—"

"Yes, you do, Sweetie," Rapunzel said with a soft smile. She took the pink bag from his carefully, and handed it to Emma. "Come on."

Taking it, and the rest of her bags, Emma stomped u the stairs to her room. She kicked the door shut so it slammed with a satisfying _bang_ that she knew Jack would hear from downstairs. He was blowing things out of proportion. Again. Just like he always did since he'd become her guardian, when he was really just an over protective brother.

She flopped onto her bed, glaring at the leaves of the birch tree outside the window.

So much for nothing going wrong.

She lay there for a while, glaring and sulking. Until there was a knock on her door.

"Come in, Rapunzel."

The door opened and Rapunzel came over to sit on the edge of the bed, gently stroking Emma's hair, the way her mother used to. Emma closed her eyes and relaxed into the gesture.

"I didn't buy lingerie."

"I know."

"He doesn't trust me."

"Not really, no," Rapunzel said, with characteristic honesty. "He sees too much of himself in you, and that scares him."

"But I'm not like he was!" Emma argued. "I don't pick fights, or smoke, or drink. He freaked out more when I got highlights than dad did when he got his tattoos!" She held up some of her highlighted hair for emphasis. "I don't even swear! Which he's been doing."

"I know."

Emma pursed her lips, once more glaring at the birch leaves, since her brother wasn't in the room.

For a while Rapunzel was quiet. When she spoke again, her words were carefully chosen.

"I remember when I was your age. I wanted so badly to feel pretty and sexy. It's part of why, even though Jack scared me, I was flattered that he noticed me. Because he was the sexy, bad boy, and we both knew he could have any girl he wanted. And if didn't matter that no one was going to see what kind of underwear I was wearing. _I _knew. It makes me feel good."

"Exactly!" Emma said, sitting up. "Why can't he get that?"

"Because guys don't think that way," Rapunzel said with a wry smile. "And because he's paranoid when it comes to you."

"Tell me about it."

"But it's because he cares, Emma. He's doing his best."

#

Emma still didn't leave her room, once Rapunzel went back downstairs. _Especially_ after Rapunzel left for her own apartment. After a while she did stop sulking enough to sort her clothes into darks, lights and hand wash only. But she didn't venture to the laundry room down the hall, for fear of running into Jack before she was ready.

She was in the middle of ripping the CDs she'd bough to her laptop when there was a knock on the door.

She took a deep breath as she pulled out her ear buds, bracing herself. "Come in."

The door opened and Jack came in carrying a small place. "I come bearing chocolate."

"You're allowed in, then," she said, setting her laptop aside.

He came over and sat on the edge of the bed, holding out the plate that held two brownies. "Rapunzel made some chocolate chip muffins, but I had a feeling that wasn't enough chocolate for my apology."

"You're learning." She picked up one of the still warm brownies and took a careful bite, making sure to keep the plate where it could catch the crumbs.

"Sorry for over reacting," Jack said. "Though I still think I'm right."

"You always do." At least his brownies were really good.

"Not always," Jack said. "I've been with Rapunzel long enough to know I'm wrong sometimes, But this isn't easy, Emma. I'm trying to raise a teenager without acting like your father."

Emma chewed carefully and swallowed before she spoke. "You sounded like him today."

"Really?"

She nodded. "The way you said my full name. It was like the night he found out about your tattoos."

Jack ducked his head sheepishly, rubbing the trail of snowflakes on the inside of his left forearm.

"I still miss them," she admitted.

Jack pulled her into a one arm hug. "Me too, Em."

She rested her head on her brother's shoulder for a few moments, accepting the comfort.

"I won't make a big deal about you shopping at Victoria's Secret… but if I _ever_ catch you messing around, you will wish you were dead. Deal?"

Emma smirked as she accepted the hand he held out. "Deal."

**I have a few more scenarios I'd like to write, but if you have any suggestions I'm all ears!**


End file.
